The present invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for securing an appliance such as a television to a supporting surface. More particularly, it has been found that prior art mounting devices are generally bulky in construction and, as a result, they have prominent profiles that are easily noticed. For example, prior art mounting devices typically employ unattractive support elements such as tubing, angle-iron, and I-beams. Consequently, there is a need for a mounting device that has a less noticeable profile and is more aesthetically pleasing.